


A Clash of Superheroes

by Rumpabumbum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: DC AU - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Chapters, Rating May Change, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: A Game of Thrones DC verse AU. A series of one shots with Game of Thrones characters as superheroes from the DC universe. Mostly light hearted scenarios with the occasional action one-shot.





	A Clash of Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Drogo takes care of a disturbance impacting Atlantis and his sleep habits.

For the third night in a row, there was a disturbance in the waters above Atlantis. The first night a ripple current of unknown cause had startled the fish, but it was swept aside as an anomaly. The second night the same current happened three times. The sharks became anxious. The circled the surface waters to eliminate a perceived threat. It merely scared the humans in a nearby boat, forcing Drogo to swim up to calm the sharks before one of the humans became too fearful and did something stupid.

                Drogo thought very little of the disturbances. It stirred concern amongst his Sea Riders and citizens simply because it was the unknown. Drogo had enough experience with humans to know it was likely man’s curiosity with a new toy. A new boat perhaps. They had minimal effect on his kingdom and people. Until, that is, his wife’s pets became involved.

                Queen Danera shoved at Drogo’s bicep, slowly dragging him out of his sleep.

                “Drogo. Drogo, wake up,” she urged, shaking him harder.

                Drogo took a deep breath. “What is it my sun and stars?” he grumbled.

                “It’s happening again,” she said.

                Drogo shrugged and nestled his head back into the pillow. “Ignore it. It’s just the humans.”

                Danera shoved him hard enough to budge him a couple inches. “End their stupidity _now_. That thing provoked a whale to snap at Rhaegal on her hunt. I’ll let my babies take care of the problem if you won’t.”

                The threat had him out of bed. Danera shared a telepathic connection with her sea dragons that even Drogo did not have. He could communicate with any fish, even sea mammals, but he could not breech the minds of sea reptiles. Rhaegal was the smallest of her “children” but they were all stil growing. Drogon was currently the size of a dolphin. Thus far she kept them beneath the surface lest there was a storm when humans were likely to stay clear of their kingdom. Then she would let them roam the surface.

                Allowing them to become involved would only create chaos. Humans would investigate whatever incident the dragons created, bringing unwanted machines and eyes toward Atlantis. Whatever this annoyance was, he would have to put an end to it.

                Drogo grabbed his trident and swam out of the castle. He received a ride from a sting ray to the surface. On his way up he found Viserion and Drogon stalking prey at mid ocean level. Right as his head broke through the surface a blur snapped through his field of vision and rocked the waves. He would have believed he imagined it had he not felt the gust of wind the movement left behind.

                Right as he regained his thoughts, it happened again. This time, Drogo noticed the blur was about the height of a man and reddish in color. He only had seconds to anticipate it again. As soon as he saw the blur at a distance, he swung his trident. It came to no avail, swishing at nothing. He tried again and again, coming up with the same results over and over.

                He shouted in frustration the fifth time he missed. Finally, he ducked back below the surface and watched. Every twelve seconds, the ocean would undulate. He swam down 1000 feet and waited for two more ripples before counting off five seconds and swimming straight up at maximum speed. His hand broke the surface and caught onto whatever the object was. There was a hard smack as it hit the water. Drogo’s hand bent backward with the force of the object.

                Whatever it was struggled in his grasp. Drogo angled his trident and shot a bolt. The thing was no thing at all. Motionless, Drogo could tell it was a man. A man wearing a bizarre red suit. He grabbed the man out of the water and swam him to a nearby tiny island. To keep him in place, Drogo tied reinforced seaweed around his ankles and wrists. From there it was a waiting game.

                Drogo knew what it was like to have unnatural powers. He had grown up on land with the humans. He even enjoyed their presence until he saw the devastation their pollution and wrecklessness had caused to his inherited kingdom. Although they still ravaged his ocean, Drogo still had a soft spot for humans. He would save the occasional fisherman or aid in shipwrecks, but never at the cost of his people or the fish.

                Clearly this man also had strange powers. In his unconscious state, his fingers twitched at a remarkable speed. Super speed. Drogo watched him. As the sunrise began, the man stirred from his sleep. Drogo stood to tower over the man. He shook his head and groaned.

                “What a rush,” he muttered as he cleared his eyes.

                He disapparated a foot backward when he saw Drogo standing over him. “Whoa! What’s going on big guy?”

                He tugged at his restraints, but they held fast. “You wouldn’t happen to know the way out of these things would you?”

                “Stop running over my water,” Drogo growled. He didn’t appreciate the pompous attitude the man spoke with.

                “It’s free water buddy. You’re just gonna have to learn how to share. How did you even catch me anyway? The Westerosi army has been freaking out trying to get a hold of me,” he smirked through his mask.

                Drogo pointed his trident at the man’s neck, leaving only centimeters of space between the tip and the man’s flesh. “You are disturbing the kingdom of Atlantis. As khal of Atlantis, I must defend the interests of my people. I’m feeling generous at the moment. Heed my warning. Find these other waters to run on. Leave mine alone.”

                “Okay, Aquakhal. Let’s just get some meds back in you buddy,” the man rolled his eyes. He didn’t believe Drogo at all.

                Drogo slammed the blunt end of his trident into the sand. Waves smacked onto the shore, followed by a hoarde of sharks whose fins poked out above the ocean surface. The speedster’s eyes widened a little.

                “Without your feet, you won’t stand much of a chance against my friends. I’m willing to make a bet if you are,” Drogo squatted in front of him.

                “That won’t be necessary. The on Flash is a bit tired. I think I’d rather dash back home and… relax.” He grinned nervously.

                What pretentious ass referred to himself in third person? And what kind of stupid name was “The on Flash”? Drogo shook his head. As long as his kingdom was left in peace, it really didn’t matter. He slashed through the ties around the Flash’s ankles and wrists. The on Flash had flinched backward. He wrung his hands when they were free.

                “Well Aquakhal, lovely as it was getting to meet you, I gotta jet. We should do this again sometime,” He flashed another smile before dashing off on the other side of the island.

                He returned to Atlantis assured that the nightly annoyance was settled. Next time he would let Danera set her dragons upon the troublemaker.


End file.
